Gravitational surveying is one technique used for geophysical exploration, and is often used on a large scale before seismic technologies are applied. Precise gravity surveys allow a measurement of anomalies of the subsurface density introduced by certain geological structure (e.g. salt domes, faults, iron ore deposits, etc.). Gravitational surveying is used for purposes such as oil exploration, mineral exploration and oil and gas reservoir monitoring.